The present disclosure is directed toward implants, implant trials, instrumentation and methods for joint arthroplasty. The embodiments disclosed may be used in a radial head replacement procedure.
In radial head replacement procedures, a radial head prosthesis is implanted into the intramedullary canal of the proximal radius. Determining the proper size of radial head prosthesis is important so that an optimal fit between the radius, humerus and ulna, including other prosthetic components, can be attained.
The present disclosure includes radial head trialing devices which include a stem component, and variously sized and shaped head components, each connectable to the stem component. The connection may be a snap-fit, non-rotatable connection. In a method of use, the stem component may be placed in the intramedullary canal of a resected radius. The various trial head components may be interchangeably attached to the stem component in situ to determine selection of an optimally sized and shaped radial head prosthesis. An instrument to facilitate removal of the trial head components is disclosed.
This disclosure is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/827,985 entitled Radial Head Implant, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.